


Picnic With A Difference

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: After a lovely picnic on a mountain Masashi wants sex and Kamijo is happy to comply, neither with any idea of what lurks within the lake besides them.





	Picnic With A Difference

            Kamijo accepted the last cream coated strawberry from Masashi and ate it happily, smiling as he leant against his lover. They were having a picnic after a long hike up a mountain and there was nobody for miles around. It was peaceful and romantic and Kamijo finally understood why Masashi had suggested the walk in the first place.

            “You have cream on your lips.” Masashi informed Kamijo with a perverted smile. It was clear it was reminding the bassist of a similar liquid, that had been known to end up in the exact same location. Masashi always had had a perverted mind but Kamijo loved him for it and slowly licked the cream away, putting on a show for his lover.

            “Better?” Kamijo asked, only to be shown Masashi's fingers also covered in cream. It hadn't been there before, the bassist had clearly just dipped his hands in the almost empty cream just so Kamijo would begin to lick his fingers. The vocalist however said nothing and slowly ran his tongue along Masashi's finger in a teasing manner. Sexual energy had charged the air now and it was clear their restful picnic wasn't going to recover as much energy as either man had original thought.

            Kamijo licked Masashi's fingers completely clean before kissing his lover, allowing himself to be laid back on the blanket they were sat on with the bassist straddling him. His eyes were filled with love and lust and he saw his emotions returned in Masashi's jet-black eyes.

            “You're just so beautiful.” Masashi complained, as he moved his lips down and claimed Kamijo's willing mouth with his own. His tongue flicked out and was granted instant assess as they kissed, two men so clearly in love that nothing could break their trust.

            Gently Kamijo helped Masashi out of his t-shirt before pulling off his belt with one practised move. He loved to see Masashi naked, proud and strong with the aura of a man who belonged on Mount Olympus with the gods. Unfortunately he'd have to wait to see such beauty, as Masashi was determined to strip him off first. He knew how Masashi saw him, the golden prince who could do no harm and was the essence of chivalry and all things good. Kamijo knew it was a lie but it was a lie he happily accepted because who was he to doubt the words of a god?

            It wasn't long before Kamijo was lying naked on the picnic blanket, watching Masashi struggle out of his trousers and underwear before returning to his position above his lover kissing him hungrily. Their naked bodies pressed together in a way that felt natural to Kamijo, who was more than used to the feeling of another man's erection sliding alongside his own.

            Masashi's mouth began to move southward, taking it's time as he explored Kamijo's body with his tongue, which finally wrapped over Kamijo's length teasing him and making Kamijo elicit quiet moans of pleasure.

            “Not yet baby.” Masashi teased, as he quickly found some lube at the bottom of the picnic hamper and coated his fingers, having no shame in showing that he had planned this. He knew Kamijo understood and would probably curse his name if he forgot lube on a date. It always had been his duty to appear horny and sex starved, though Masashi knew Kamijo could be quite a demanding sex kitten whenever he was in the mood and Masashi wasn't. Kamijo was as horny and sex crazed as he was but it was his duty to appear as the dark lord, so that Kamijo's golden light could shine in its false innocence.

            Masashi slid his finger inside Kamijo and began preparing his lover with gentle practised movements, that were designed to bring pleasure without pain. Just watching Kamijo like this was enough to make him smile in pure delight. He loved Kamijo when he was aroused and wanton, it was a beautiful sight to behold and Masashi had many photographs of his lover like this, hidden away on his computer so nobody could see them by accident.

            When Masashi was convinced Kamijo was prepared, he encouraged his lover onto hands and knees and slid his hard and aching length into the tight heat of the blond's ass. His movements were gentle at first but soon picked up their pace when Kamijo's ass moved up against him, making it clear he wanted more.

            Kamijo's eyes were shut so at first, he didn't notice the intrusion but they shot open as he felt something warm and wet wrap across his stomach. He stared in shock at the green limb that almost resembled a tentacle. Behind him Masashi stilled and then screamed and Kamijo turned to see a large monster behind his lover. He could feel Masashi struggling to escape but the tentacle, it really was a tentacle, was holding them together.

            “What the fuck?” Kamijo demanded, staring at the creature that seemed to be nothing but a mass of tentacles, all dripping wet. It had clearly appeared from the lake beside them but other than that Kamijo had no idea what it was, or where it had come from.

            “I can't get off you!” Masashi complained, as he held onto his lover for dear life. Kamijo was as trapped as he was but that didn't stop him feeling safer holding him on.

            “What is it?!” Kamijo demanded, fear evident in his voice, watching as one of the tentacles shot up and moved down hard over Masashi's ass. They both gasped, Masashi in pain at the slap and Kamijo at the forward jolt that had sent Masashi deeper inside him.

            “Go away, you crazy perverted monster!” Masashi screamed, only to be hit again by a tentacle determined to give him a good spanking. Each blow hurt his badly but there was nothing he, or his lover, could do to stop it.

            After a good few minutes of screams and shouting, the monster stopped its attack and lay a tentacle across Masashi's ass, shooting a sharp needle into the bassist making him scream again. This scream was louder than the rest and Kamijo felt both pity and fear, as he wondered what was happening now. Strangely the screams subsided into silence and Masashi's penis regained the hardness it had lost in fear.

            “Masashi?” Kamijo worried but his lover wasn't listening and to Kamijo's shock he felt Masashi pound into him hard and fast, with no regard for anything or anybody. He was moving like he was out of control and it was all Kamijo could do to take what his lover was giving him.

            A tentacle pushed against Kamijo's lips and the blond did his best to ignore it but it finally broke into his mouth, pushing deep against the back of his throat. Angrily Kamijo bit down but it was like biting on metal and the creature didn't even feel the pain. Kamijo had no choice but to suck off this tentacle that was abusing his mouth, shaking in pleasure and pain as well as fear.

            Kamijo had never known Masashi could be so strong and powerful and though it turned him on, it also scared him because this was power that his lover couldn't control. Really his lover was nothing more than an extension to the monster now and Kamijo could do nothing to save either of them.

            Masashi happily accepted the tentacle that wanted access to his mouth, swallowing as much as he possibly could as he began to suck. He was nothing but a creature of sex now and Kamijo was his outlet, yet no matter how hard and fast he moved he couldn't cum, something was stopping his orgasm and it was making him more and more desperate.

            A tentacle pushed against Masashi's ass, gaining entrance and Masashi moaned in pleasure around the tentacle. It felt so nice to be so completely filled by this monster, so pleasurable, so much fun. He was a slave to this monster and he was delighted by this, unaware that it was the monster’s poison in his veins that had manipulated the way he thought.

            Kamijo moaned as a tentacle began playing with his balls before wrapping around his erection, unable to feel anything but pleasure any more. His body had become a mass of emotions but pleasure had become the predominant one, closely followed by fear. He knew this monster was using him, using Masashi, but he was entirely helpless to object.

            Yet another tentacle joined into the action, forcing its way into Kamijo alongside Masashi's erection and Kamijo screamed in pain around the tentacle in his mouth. It hurt like hell but the pleasure was just as intense and increased as he felt his ass fill with warm cum.

            Masashi gasped as he finally achieved his much needed orgasm but was less than impressed as he was pulled off his lover and held up by several tentacles. forced to watch his master make love to his lover. He was jealous, he wanted to be the one inside Kamijo, the one in the vocalist’s mouth or sucking off his erection but he couldn't do anything but watch. as Kamijo was pleasured in so many ways.

            Masashi's hell didn't last long. as Kamijo was suddenly lifted up above him. seconds before he came. His cum splattering against Masashi's face, as it fell from above from a more than relieved looking blond. Kamijo had clearly needed to achieve climax as much as he had, but sex was far from over as the creature slid a tentacle over Kamijo's ass, injecting him with the same liquid that had turned Masashi into nothing but a sex robot.

            Sex, he needed sex. It was all Kamijo could feel as the poison took affect and so when he was pushed against Masashi, his erection easily slid into Masashi's ass that was still full off monster tentacle. Even as he penetrated his lover, the monster penetrated him, both mouth and ass. He didn’t care. He just wanted sex and now he had an outlet.

            Masashi could feel Kamijo pounding into him and was loving every second. There was nothing like being filled, though his hard erection was crying out for more. Beneath them the tentacles parted, revealing the creature beneath. It wasn't much more than an oval shape with a large mouth and a small hole, which was where Masashi, with Kamijo behind him, was pulled down too. He realised this creature was female but as his length was engulfed by its tight hole, he didn't care. He wanted sex, needed sex and any outlet was fine by him.

            Kamijo was pulled from Masashi's body and laid on the floor as the creature pounced onto him, sliding itself down over the blond's erection as it was forced inside her beside Masashi's own length. All tentacle were pulled away, except those holding Masashi up and the creature began to moan at the pleasure of the double penetration of her two men.

            The monster’s moans were joined by Masashi and Kamijo's, as they both desperately tried to reach completion within the beast. Their bodies tiring but the poison still keeping them going past what should be human limits. By the time Masashi came he was hardly conscious and the second he orgasmed he was tossed aside, rolling on the grass for a few feet before he lay unconscious and spent. Now only Kamijo remained pleasuring the monster, who seemed to orgasm around him, sending Kamijo into a climax of his own.

            The creature seemed content now and slid off Kamijo before disappearing back into the lake, leaving Kamijo to crawl painfully to his lover. The poison was still affecting his judgement but his love for Masashi was strong enough that he still cared.

            Satisfied the bassist was only sleeping, Kamijo wrapped himself around his lover and collapsed into a deep sleep off his own. His whole body ached and he was so tired but right now he was happy that he had pleasured his master, or should that be mistress? As long as she was happy, so was he. At least until he woke up and could think for himself once more.


End file.
